This invention relates generally to gift cards and more particularly to a system for improving the overall giftability of gift cards by providing means for users to add numerous personalization options to physical gift card holders as well as the personalization of other digital communications mediums to communicate a sentiment, occasion, message, and/or gift card brand experience. A system according to the invention may include the creation and transmission of a personalized, introductory video to the intended gift card recipient prior to delivery and receipt of the physical gift card.
Transaction cards, stored value cards, or gift cards as they are commonly called based upon their intended use, have become popular gifts. Gift cards typically comprise a stored value card whereby a certain cash equivalent value is encoded upon a magnet strip applied to the surface of the card. This stored value may be determined by the vendor prior to packaging and display for sale or, more commonly, is selected at the point of sale by the purchaser and loaded by the cashier using a magnet card reader/writer.
Holders for gift cards have been used both to simply store gift cards and to provide a surface for decorative indicia and graphics, as well as personalized or preprinted text. Gift card holders that provide user initiated sound are also known.
What is needed is a system that provides for personalization of gift card holders via an online, interactive ordering platform, whereby a user may select from content provided by the system as well as upload personalized content for inclusion in the production of the holder and may personalize an introductory video for delivery to the gift recipient to enhance anticipation and excitement regarding the impending receipt of the holder and an accompanying gift card.